Caesar's Demise
by EMSeriff
Summary: Loki travels back to Roman times when Julius Caesar is around. He is there to avenge what happened to his love Gallana. Can he do so without changing the history of Earth? Will it change what happens to he and Gallana after it has already happened?
1. Chapter 1

Caesar's Demise

Chapter 1

Loki landed in a Roman neighborhood. He was near Gallana's home; she was the reason Loki was here. When he had heard of her terribly traumatizing ordeal he decided to go back in time. It was against the Universal law to do so but Loki would do anything for his beloved. The consequences meant nothing to the young prince; he just wanted to prevent Gallana from the torment she would soon go through.

He hid himself from Heimdall and came to Midgard once again. He chanted to make sure he would not be seen or have any powers while on Earth. The only weapon he had he stole from Odin. He made Gungnir look like an old wooden staff before he came to this time period. It was the only magical and powerful thing he had.

Loki was there for a man named Gaius Julius Caesar. He now only went by Julius Caesar or Caesar. The man had made his last name mean king. Loki despised men like this who just took power because they could. Loki himself hated being seen as a great being when he wasn't. He knew Gallana was the same way. So they kept themselves hidden when they visited Midgard.

But this Caesar had done more than just that; he had defiled Gallana. For that he would pay. Loki would make sure of it. He was going to prevent anything from happening to her. She did not deserve that kind of treatment. If anything she should be praised for all that she was and everything she did.

Loki had to stay hidden from Gallana though, or it would change history and time itself. It would change their experiences together and what would happen in the future. If Gallana saw him she would wonder how he came to be there because at the time he was still a child. When she realized what happened she would become infuriated with Loki. He couldn't let that happen.

Loki put a ragged cloak over himself and hid all but the very bottom of Gungnir under it. He did so just in time. Caesar, Gallana, and another man came around the corner. They were talking when Gallana turned and saw Loki in his cloaked form. She said something to the two men and they walked over. Loki hoped Gallana hadn't recognized him and that was why they were walking over.

It was then Loki remembered Gallana mention she had married a man named Antiquis; he was the cousin of Caesar. Loki also remembered she had called herself Gallia; the same name she had taken when she had changed into a horse to be closer to Loki. Then she had to go; she didn't come back for a millennium. When she did Odin found out and cast her out for good saying if she and Loki loved each other enough they would find each other again and would not be able to be parted. When that day came Gallana would be allowed back into Asgard and Odin could not cast her out again.

"Sir, why are you out here alone?" Gallana asked

"I have just come a long way away. I was told to come here if I wanted a home. My friends said to meet with one who calls himself Caesar. Do you know where I can find him?" Loki said in a raspy voice.

"I am Caesar. What do you want from me?" Julius Caesar said

"He just said Gaius." Gallana said

"I said never to call me that again Gallia!" Julius shouted at her.

"I am only calling you by your first name. I am used to calling you Gaius." Gallia said

"Yes, well I am king now. That is why you call me Caesar now." Julius said

"You're not king and your last name does not mean emperor or king!" Gallia retaliated

"Gallia." Antiquis spoke for the first time

"Yes, my dear Antiquis?" Gallia turned and spoke softly to her husband.

"Be kind. I know you want peace for everyone but this not the way to do it." Antiquis said

"I know I am sorry; it has been a long hot day." Gallia said

"We are being rude. I am sorry dear sir. My name is Antiquis Caesar, and this is my wife Gallia and cousin Gaius Julius Caesar. He now goes by Caesar." Antiquis introduced everyone

"Luscious Cerbeus." Loki answered

"You said you are looking for somewhere to live?" Antiquis asked

"Yes, I am very tired and need somewhere to stay." Loki answered

"Well, Luscious there is nowhere right now..." Julius coughed as Gallia elbowed him in the ribs

Loki saw this and smiled. He was glad to see his beloved Gallana stand up to this man in these times when he thought everything revolved around him. He now knew why he had done what he had to Gallana or Gallia as she was known as here. Gaius Julius Caesar was afraid of her and she was an obstacle to be dealt with. He thought the best way to do that was to break her in the worst way; take away her virtue. That hadn't worked though she claimed her ground with a vengeance so fiery he and the other perpetrators wished they had never crossed her.

Even though Gallia had taken care of everything Loki wanted to ensure it didn't happen so she and her family could live in peace and happiness. If he failed his mission then his visit was all in vain. It may mean waiting longer to see her and perhaps it would change history; and their history together but it would all be worth it in the end.

"I am sure we can find somewhere for you to live." Julius finally said after catching his breath.

"Thank you." Loki said

"Gallia do you know of any places Luscious could stay?" Julius asked

"You may stay with us we have a spare room no one ever uses." Gallia said

"That's right. I'd forgotten about because we never use it." Antiquis said snapping his fingers

"Are you sure you want a commoner in your house?" Julius asked

"It's no trouble since we're commoners as well. At least that's what you call us." Gallia said

"Gallia, be sensible now. You know Julius is family." Antiquis chided

"Why? He does consider us commoners and you're in the senate and a high ranked soldier. Yet only Antony is fit to be his equal and he is the same as you. In fact you are a general he is just a captain. Yet Marc Antony is favored by Gaius." Gallia retorted

"It is fine Antiquis. It is to be expected of a woman of her nature." Caesar said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gallia turned on Caesar.

"You should be kind and respectful to the lady." Loki said

Caesar turned to the cloaked figure and looked at him with disgust. This new comer was challenging him and his authority. No one ever did that unless they wanted to pay the price.

"And what do you know about women?" Caesar asked

"I know much about them. I have loved and lost one woman many times." Loki said

"Why don't you show your face?" Caesar asked changing the subject.

"I was burnt in a fire so it has disfigured my face. I dare not show it in fear of when it is seen people will look at me in horror and disgust. I will be cast out." Loki said

"You need not worry about that here Luscious." Gallia said

"I thank thee my fair lady." Loki said

"Shall we be off now?" Antiquis asked

"Yes, let us go before it gets dark; our children are waiting." Gallia said

The foursome went out into the night. Loki smiled to himself everything was going as planned. He just needed to get close to Julius and then he would bring him down. He just needed to stay hidden while he stayed with Gallana and her family. Then he would strike and show himself to Julius Caesar before he gave his judgment. Yes, everything was going perfectly just as Loki wanted it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Loki, Gallia, Antuquis, and Julius reached the courtyard of a grand house ten children came running out the youngest ones yelling out "Mama, Papa!" joyfully. The oldest children held a toddler and infant. There were six boys and six girls. Gallia knelt down as they rushed at her.

"Oh, my little ones!" Gallia laughed

The children looked up and saw the strange figure in front of them. They wondered at his cloaked body thinking it might be one of the ghosts from the stories sometimes shared around the hearth of their fire.

"Mama who is that?" The littlest asked

"This is Lucius. Lucius, these are my children Atticus and Arturius are twins, as well as the next two Gaia and Justus. Then there is Lucia, Thomas, Delia, Haldius, Trista, Cherrus, Casiopia, and Reyus. Thomas and Haldius are also twins along with Lucia and Cherrus. Not all in that order as you saw me point out." Gallia introduced everyone.

"It is a pleasure to meet the fine Lady Gallia's little princes and princesses." Loki answered bowing.

The children blushed and hid behind their mother shyly. They would peek out and smile and then hide in Gallia's skirts again. They liked and trusted the newcomer but they didn't know what to say to him. They turned to their mother for support. Loki smiled at this; it reminded him of his younger years when he gave the same look to Gallia then known as Gallana. He waited to see what would happen.

"Say hello." Gallia encouraged them.

"Hello, master Lucius." The youngsters said

"It is time to break bread." Gallia said "Everyone come in and join us."

"Portia is waiting for me at home. She will worry that I have been gone for so long." Caesar said

"Do not keep her waiting then cuz." Antiquis said

At that everyone bid Caesar adieu. Then Gallia harrumphed and walked inside. Antiquis looked up and shook his head as he followed his wife. Oki watched all this and then looked at the eldest of Gallia's children.

"She is not fond of your cousin." He said matter of factly.

"Julius is a peculiar sort. There was a time when he was kind and humble; now he sees us as vermin. Our mother seems to trust and like you; she is a good judge of character. She knew Cousin Julius would turn out the way he is. That is why when he and Father both went to court her she chose Father instead. Julius still seems to have a longing for her but he tries to hide it. He also hates that she outwits him and proves him wrong." Atticus said "Since Mother trusts you we trust you; don't let us down."

"I shan't I give you a vow. I keep my word." Loki said

"Good, now Master Lucius our Mother is ready for us we mustn't keep her waiting." Atticus replied

Then the group of men clustered into the dining room to eat and talk. Loki reveling that he had made it this far without being caught. He relaxed and laughed with the family late into the night making wonderful conversation; all the while he threw glances at Gallia wishing he could unmask himself to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mother, tell us more tales of the adventures of the two ill fated lovers." Casiopia pleaded

"No, it is too late." Gallia said

"Please?" Lucia asked

"They are the best. No one tells stories the way you do. It is as if you were there." Cherrus said

"You must get up early for your lessons with Seneca." Gallia

"Seneca won't be able to teach us tomorrow." Arturius said and then cursed himself for saying anything.

"Why not?" Gallia asked

"He… he died this very morn at dawn." Arturius answered knowing his mother would hear of it sooner or later.

"How?" Gallia asked angrily

"Caesar. Antony would not stop complaining about him and said he would take care of the old man himself if Caesar didn't do anything about it." Arturius answered wincing.

"Did he now? I will have to have words with Gaius." Gallia said darkly

"May we listen to a story please?" Haldius asked

"No, it is late and I will need to find a new scholar to give you lessons." Gallia said

"Gallia if you don't tell your stories you will not be able to keep calm." A woman's voice said

"Portia, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Gallia apologized

"Don't, I told Gaius he needed to talk to you first. After all he is Antiquis's grandfather on his mother's side. I am sorry for giving your secret away; I know you couldn't let your children know for their safety from Marc Antony and even their own cousin some of the time." Portia said

Loki was astounded to hear this. He had never heard of his love keeping secrets from anyone. He wondered what else she kept hidden from the world and people alike. He understood why; but he still couldn't believe it. He knew Gallia had to keep the secret of really being Gallana known to the Midgardians as Mother Nature; as well as the reason she always looked so young when others aged around her. If she told them they would try to kill her only to find she was immortal. Then they would either praise her as a goddess or cast her out as a witch.

It still puzzled Loki why she would not tell her own children who their grandfather was though. Yes, he may have been looked down on by the so called great leaders of the time; but if his posterity knew who he was they would be able to protect him as well as have protection because of it. No one would want to hurt someone if they knew who the grandchildren were and knew what grief it would give them.

Loki did not know what Earth was like and how cruel its inhabitants could be. Gallia did and she hated it especially those who thrust it upon others like Caesar and Antony. She knew she was not better when she lost her temper; but she used words rather than physical punishments. Loki would soon learn how cruel and horrible Caesar and his cohort could be.

"What Master Seneca was our grandfather? Gaia asked

"Yes, your great grandfather. I didn't tell you because I knew Antony wouldn't care. If he heard you going about preaching what Seneca said he would flog you. He is very unkind." Gallia said

"Will we go to his funeral?" Thomas asked

"I doubt there is one." Gallia said

"There isn't he was burnt afterwards and his ashes scattered to and fro throughout the city so he could not rest in peace." Antiquis said

"You knew and did not tell me? He was your grandfather! Why didn't you stop them?" Gallia asked

"You know Julius does not listen to me he is even worse to me when Antony is there. As much as I pleaded he would not listen; Antony came at me in his drunken state ready to gore me." Antiquis said

"They do not know their place." Gallia breathed out a whisper

"May I be of assistance in this matter?" Loki asked

"Any help is of good at the moment." Gallia said her voice shaking

"I am able to teach. There is much I have seen of this world we live in." Loki said

Although, the living part was not true Loki did know much about Earth. He could teach the twelve children much. He could tell them about the universe as well; of Asgard and what other worlds were out there. His knowledge, intelligence, and wisdom were vast and great. He could also become close to his love's family who he saw as his own family in a way. When Gallia had come back to Asgard it was not long before she had shown her true self to him and they were married. Though, it was after she had, had this family they would be considered his step - children. How many half brothers and sisters they had he did not know; he only knew that the children he had with Gallia (who went by Juliet during that time until she was ready to let everyone know who she was. Then she went by Gallana again) were some of them.

Loki was starting to wish he had not come. He was getting homesick and longed to be with his children in Asgard. He had a mission though; he could not give up on it. It would make things better for both he and the woman he knew as Gallana. He had to stay focused on that no matter what. It was hard for him knowing that years passed in Asgard while it was only a day in Midgard. Loki had cast a spell to slow time though so he would not miss that much of his children's lives.

"I would appreciate that greatly. What are your wages?" Gallia asked

"The only payment will be the shelter and food you give me. It is enough. You are already helping me in that way; this is the least I can do for you and your loss." Loki said

"You are very kind and generous." Antiquis said "We are forever in your debt Lucius."

"No, I am forever in yours for being so kind to me when you know me not." Loki said

"What is there to know except you are a kind man?" Antiquis asked

"Indeed." Gallia said

Loki looked at Gallia with great fervor and then gathered the children to go sit by the fire outside in the courtyard at the back of the house. He wanted to hear the story as much as the children. And, if it calmed Gallia it was all the better. Loki hated seeing her in pain of any kind. It seemed Caesar caused her much. Loki recollected why he was here and was more determined than ever to make thins right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone was gathered around the fire waiting for Gallia to tell her tale. The youngsters sat forward intently their eyes wide with expectation. The older ones stood with a dreamy look in their eyes to hear of the two lovers. Antiquis and Portia smiled knowing how well Gallia could tell the stories. It was as if they were memories to her that she just brought up on a whim; she would get a far off look in her eyes when she wove her web of fantasy and tragedy.

"Where was I the last time we left off?" Gallia asked

"You were at the part where Loki and Gallana hid Thor's hammer." Lucia said

Loki had been drinking some water and coughed on it when he heard who the story was about. Everyone turned to see if he was alright. Gallia was very concerned she had never known anyone to choke on their drink after the mention of her own and her loved ones name.

"Are you alright?" Antiquis asked

"Yes, I am fine; I just thought I was the last of my generation to know the old stories of Mother Nature and the young Asgardian Prince." Loki sputtered

"How old are you?" Portia asked

"I am very old." Loki rasped "I didn't think the story was passed down anymore."

"I am one of the last ones to have been told the stories and I believe they should keep being passed down; even if it is only through my family." Gallia said looking skeptically at Loki

"Of that I am glad." Loki said

"You can help tell the story with Mama." Cherrus said

"Yes, he can." Gallia said

"Then it is settled we shall hear the tale of the two star crossed lovers who can't seem to stay together from both Gallia and Lucius." Antiquis said

"Tell the story already." Portia said

"It was early in the morning when Loki and Gallana set out to hide the hammer. It was the only time Thor did not have his hammer; he had to learn about politics that day and was not allowed to take it. He would just smash the map and say he could make the other realms bow down to him with his might hammer Mjolnir. Thor was in quite a bad mood because of this and couldn't wait to get it back from out of his room. The hammer was hidden in a cupboard at his bedside." Gallia said

"It was Loki's idea to take the hammer, but he needed someone who was strong enough to lift it. He also knew there was need of magic and he was not skilled enough; nor did he have enough strength or power to get the hammer himself. He knew Gallana would be more than willing to help for she liked to be crafty every once in a while as well. When Loki told Gallana of the plan she was thrilled and agreed immediately. It took weeks to plan; first they had to look at the schedule on the calendar to find out when Thor would be gone and then find a place to hide it. They chose the cedar chest in Sif's room. Loki knew what was on top of and in the chest beforehand because he, Thor, and Sif and gathered there many times. Sif loved showing what she had to them because she knew the brothers would not make fun of her as Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun would. They cleared the prank with Heimdall for he saw everything and was very fond of Sif because he was her God Father hence her guardian when her parents were away. Then and only then were they able to take Thor's hammer without anyone else knowing." Loki put in

"Once Loki and Gallana saw Thor leave for his lessons they ran to his room. They stood outside the door and chanted a few word opening the cupboard doors and bringing Mjolnir out. Gallana then brought out a cloth big enough to cover Mjolnir so there would be no handprints on the great hammer. The cloth would not leave any debris on the hammer for it was magical. Loki held the hammer in the air until he was sure he could lay it gently down in the cloth covering. When this was done Gallana covered Mjolnir under her cloak.

The two conspirators went swiftly to Sif's chambers once again standing outside the door." Gallia said

"They need not worry she was there. Sif always practiced her battle skills at the same time every morning. She wanted to prove she could fight with the best of them, and that being a woman did not mean you could not do what men did." Loki added

"Loki lifted the fine blanket and the few dolls Sif had off of the cedar chest and then lifted the lid. Then Gallana unwrapped Mjolnir carefully and placed it gently on Sif's baby blanket inside making sure not to disturb anything. Then the two trouble makers walked casually back to Loki's room as if they had been there ever since breakfast had ended." Gallia said

"When confronted by Odin and Thor Gallana and Loki had the perfect alibi. Loki had been working on a new weapons vault to keep all the weapons safe. He was showing Gallana his latest model to see how she liked it when Odin, Frigga, and Thor interrupted them. Odin and Thor suspected nothing and moved on from room to room until they came to Sif's room." Loki said

"I am sure you know how Sif felt when Thor started to tear up her room looking for his beloved hammer. She threw a fit claiming she did not have it, and even if she did she couldn't put it anywhere. Then all eyes turned to her cedar chest. Sif went to it because no one else was allowed to open it. Everyone gathered around; and to all but Gallana and Loki's astonishment Mjolnir was sitting in it. Thor was furious and started accusing Sif of being jealous. She defended herself by asking why she couldn't lift it." Gallia smiled

"Odin finally took the hammer and checked for magic and could find none. Loki and Gallana had snuck back into Loki's room laughing. The prank had been successful. This caused trouble though for now Odin would have to question every Asgardian about the mischievous deed. Gallana and Loki knew this; Loki would have kept the whole thing a secret if Gallana had not convinced him to tell the truth. They went to Heimdall who would be questioned to find out the truth." Loki stifled a laugh

"When Heimdall heard Gallana and Loki's plan to come out about their own prank he smiled. Although he was not one to keep secrets because he was the guardian of Asgard he let this one little misfortune slip his mind. When Odin, Thor, Frigga, and Sif came to Heimdall to ask about it he stepped aside as Loki and Gallana stepped forward keeping their laughs in." Gallia started laughing

"The king, queen, prince, and lady were astonished; they could not believe that a nanny and a small boy could do something so incredible. It had to be expertly planned; this could not be the misdeed of two simple people as themselves. Then Gallana and Loki pointed out the facts including the fact that Odin could not detect Gallana's magic. It seemed he could not detect Loki's either. Sif and Thor were seething with anger; Frigga was just disappointed and amazed. Odin said Loki's punishment was to build the new weapons vault by his self. It wasn't much of a punishment since this is what Loki was hoping he could do." Loki said

"No, the real punishment was the punishment Odin gave Gallana. He banished her from Asgard never to enter again. It broke her and Loki's hearts. Yet Gallana is not completely shut out; no, she still watches over Loki and they talk together still. They wait for the day when Gallana is able to return and they hope it to be soon if either of them can help it." Gallia said solemnly

"Where is Gallana now?" Atticus asked

"She is here on Earth; Midgard as Loki and the Asgardians call it. She is just waiting to go back and be reunited with her beloved Loki." Gallia answered dreamily.

"And Loki waits ever faithful for Gallana. They both know they will be together again; only time is in their way, and they have all the time in the world considering the fact they are immortal. Only time." Loki sighed

The story had ended. The little ones were yawning as they went to their beds. The older ones followed conversing about the story. The girls chattered about how romantic it was while the boys said if it had been them they would have fought for their right to stay together. Gallia, Antiquis, Portia, and Loki were the only ones left outside. They watched ten children go in.

Gallia held the Trista and Reyus who were only a year apart. She walked inside humming to them. Portia said goodbye and went back to Julius. Antiquis stayed outside with Loki.

"You seem to know much about Loki and Gallana, Lucius." Antiquis said

"It is an old story." Loki answered

"No, it's not. I know because Gallana is my wife; she only goes by Gallia to keep others from worshiping her. How do you know about her?" Antiquis said

"Then you know who she is. Do the children know?" Loki queried

"No, she doesn't want anyone else to know. Not even Portia knows. Seneca was the only other person who knew. Now, how do you know about her Lucius?" Antiquis asked again

"I know about her because I am Loki; I came back in time to stop something from happening to her. Do not ask what you will find out in good time." Loki answered

"How is that possible when you are still in Asgard and look to be nine years old when you are thousands of years old?" Antiquis asked

"I am powerful and have magic. Everything stays the same for now because my younger self knows nothing of this. It has taken me years to learn how to go back in time. In all reality you are right I shouldn't be here because it breaks code and could ultimately change the future. I want things to go right for everyone though; and this is how I am doing it." Loki said

"Then I will keep this a secret. You can trust me my friend. After all you and Gallana seem to be bound. I would not be surprised if later on down this journey you two get married. You both deserve it." Antiquis said

"Thank you." Loki said

The two men walked inside forever friends and brothers at heart. Loki wished he could have been this man's brother. Especially his kind words after hearing Loki out. Other men would have become jealous and threatened him. Antiquis was a valiant and noble man who would not hurt an ant. For this Loki was grateful. He had someone to turn to and be his confidant. He knew he could now help this man and his family which included their beloved.

Loki went to bed peacefully knowing all was well in his heart.


End file.
